Never Heard, Never Known, Never Forgotten
by Riouki Mika Yume
Summary: I guess you never know what you got, til you've lost it' Love, loss, and tragity befall the IY characters as an unexpected event changes that makes you think: What is reality?


Hello everyone and what up? Right well, now I'm gonna take a crack at an Inuyasha fanficcy.Yups, well here we go. And since this is my first attempt at writting, please go easy on the flames. Oh and please be forwarned, I have a very bad bad habit of doing SPOILERS, as in if you all aren't up to date with the Inuyasha manga then there will be parts of my story that will spoil somethings for you. So if you don't read the Shounen Sunday every Sunday like I do then be forwarned. I am currently waiting for the next issue to come out. (My Japanese is so pitiful, I need to learn.)

**DISCLAIMER: I own Inuyasha...............in my mind MUAHAHAHA!!!! o.0**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Never Heard, Never Known, Never Forgotten.**

Chapter One

Rays of illuminating sun light could be seen peaking over the horizon, as the night sky was awaking from its endless sleep. It was just another beautiful day in the Feudal Ages.

If one was to wake and look out there village hut, they would stare in awe as the morning light painted itself a magical portrait.

These were the exact thoughts that were currently running through young 17 year old Kagome Higurashi's mind. "Sugoi," she breathed under her breath while scanning the land through her dark chocolate depths. _'Its so beautiful and peaceful. Being here, I guess you never know what you've got until after you've lost it.' _

"HENTAI!!!!!!" a scream and a resounding slap was heard echoing through out the valley. _'So much for peace.'_ Kagome thought with a shake of her head.

With one last look, the young miko took in a deep breath and got ready for the hectic events that were sure to follow.

"Hey Sango-chan," she cheerily chirped while walking towards the woman who was like a sister to her. Sango was currently standing outside of Kaedes hut, fuming. But upon hearing her friends merry voice does her attitude abruptly change, "Good morning Kagome-chan. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Well I was until I was disturbed by something loud," Kagome responded while crossing her arms and leaned against Kaedes hut walls, "He did it again, huh Sango?"

"Hai, of course he did. The pervert, you know I wish he would just keep that accursed hand to himself!" The poor demon exterminator complained.

And right on time does the "noble" monk pop up. "Ah, my lovely Sango," Miroku starts, "you wound me with your cruel words." And in fake hurt he staggers a bit with his hand covering his heart.

"Oh give me a break Houshi-sama," Sango muttered under her breath, "sometimes I wish you would just let that Air Rip of yours suck you in." After being said, the young woman walks away into the bustle of the village.

Miroku, on the other hand, stands frozen in his tracks. After hearing the icy words of the taiigiya, does his expression grow forlorn. Kagome noticing this quickly tries to mend things, "I'm sure she didn't mean that Miroku-san." Trying to comfort her friend, she places a hand on his shoulder but Miroku just shrugs it off. "No Kagome-san, its not alright. Sango only sees me as what I am. Just a hentai of a houshii," he speaks with a distant look in his violet orbs.

"I'm sure it'll work out. Sango's a little stressed out," Kagome said while walking off towards the well, "She'll forgive you don't worry." And with that she hurriedly walked off to the well.

"Kagome!" Miroku suddenly shouts. Hearing his outburst Kagome turns around, "Nani?"

"Don't let Inuyasha catch you going home." he said with his usual grin back on his face. Feeling a bit relived that her friend was feeling better she smiles back at him, "I know. Sayo Miroku-san. See ya in a few days!"

Quickly running off to the well, she spots her yellow backpack by the side of a villagers house and dodges a few adults to grab it. "Gotcha," she breathed as she slung one strap over her shoulder.

'_Only a few more feet,'_ she thought. The well was clearly in site now. A few more steps and,

"Oye wench! What the hell do you think your going?" came that oh so familiar voice that could only be sported by one arrogant hanyou and boy was he pissed off this morning.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Kagome slowly turns and find herself face to face to the said hanyou. "Now Inuyasha I really need to get home!" she spoke.

Inuyasha wasn't going to let her go though, "Are you crazy wench? We need to find the shikon no kakera! Ima onna!!" He was practically screaming in her ears. Kagome just took in another deep breath to calm her nerves. "Inuyasha come on. I have been here for a month. I need to come home and restock on supplies," she was sounding more exasperated with each word. "I don't think so. Your staying," the stubborn hanyou replied while crossing his arms and making his trademark "Keh!"

'_This guy is so stubborn,'_ Kagomes thoughts weren't thinking pleasant things about the hanyou but then a brilliant idea struck her. "Inuyasha now hear me out okay?" she spoke carefully. "Nanda?" he snapped back.

"If you let me go home, then I promise to come back in 2 days and I, uh, will also bring back tons of ramen, okay?" she nervously spoke, hoping the ramen would change his mind.

And actually, Inuyasha seemed to be thinking it over. "Fine then wench. Just be back in 2 days got it?" he snapped. Kagome instantly beamed after she heard him. "Oh, arigatou Inuyasha," she said while jumping up and hugging him. Inuyasha was completely taken aback from this gesture. But he couldn't help but feel content by her body warmth. Of course though, being who he is, he just couldn't let Kagome actually know that he enjoyed it.

"Uh Kagome," he nervously spoke. After realizing what she was doing, Kagome quickly jumped away from Inuyasha's form. Which left him feeling very cold and missing her warmth. "Sorry," she said while blushing 10 different shades of crimson. Inuyasha, also feeling that strange burning sensation in his cheeks shoes her away before she notices, "Well hurry up then! The sooner you go the sooner I get my ramen!"

And with that Kagome sends him one last smile and jumps through the well, "Yeah yeah yeah I know."

After seeing the familiar blue light engulf Kagomes figure Inuyasha decidedly turned around and sprinted towards the Goshinboku. _'You had better come back soon Kagome.'_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hearing the scream Inuyasha quickly snaps his head in the direction of the sound. Straining his ears he could hear the village being attacked. Out of instinct he runs toward the village, but what he saw made him freeze in his tracks.

"Inuyasha!" he heard the monks voice calling him. Miroku was currently battling with what seemed to be a falcon demon. After smashing his staff into the side of the demons head he runs toward Inuyasha. "Oye monk, what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. They just came."

A cold fiery blast of wind had caught their attention as they saw who had produced it. It was none other than Kagura and Kanna. _'Wait Kagura here, alive? But didn't Naraku kill her because of her betrayal?'_ Miroku seemed to be reading the hanyous same thoughts as they stared at one another.

"Kagura!" Sango called out, which caught Inuyasha by surprise, "I thought you died. What are you doing back?" Kagura in reply just sent out a bone chilling laugh, "I am the wind. I cannot die."

"Kagura," a small voice whispered beside her. "Huh, what is it Kanna?" "Are you sure we should continue what Naraku has ordered?"

"Of course, Naraku has seen the future and what it has in store for us. We must do this or else, you know what will happen. We have to stop all of this, make sure none of this has happened." Kagura whispered regretfully.

"Stop talking shit Kagura and fight," Inuyasha shouted as he drew out his sword and charged at her.

"Now Kanna," she spoke and closed her eyes for what lay ahead. "No regrets right?" whispered Kanna. Kagura nodded in return, "No regrets."

Just then a bright light engulfed them all as Kanna chanted.

"What going on!!" Shippo yelled as the ground beneth all of them seemed to come alive. In mere seconds the seasons started to change from spring to winter to fall to summer to spring to winter to fall. "Time is resetting itself to what our lives once were before the jewel had come back into our lives." Kanna explained.

"No! This cannot be happening!" Sango yelled while desperately looking at Miroku. _'If time resets, then I wouldn't have met Miroku or Inuyasha or gasp,'_

"Inuyasha! Wheres Kagome?" Sango yelled and tried to run towards her friends, the people who she had grown to trust over the years but couldn't. They were fading away.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled trying to reach her but couldn't.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. Realization had dawned on him and he found himself sprinting towards the well house. _'I need to reach it, its my only chance.'_

Seeing the well only a few feet away, Inuyasha jumps into it, only finding himself hit the hard ground. "What!!!! Why isn't it working?" he screamed as he pounded on the wooden walls, "I need to get through, to Kagome. Work!!" he shouted as loud as he could but soon gave up hope as he fell to the floor. Looking up towards the changing skies, he sees the seasons changing rapidly and everything was resetting itself, back to the way things should have been. Before Kagome came and freed him from the Goshinboku.

Inuyasha soon found himself becoming overwhelmed by emotions as he dropped his head in defeat. _'I guess things will be better this way. At least you will be safe Kagome.'_

Covering his eyes he allows one solitary tear fall down the plane of his face as he whispered the one name he would surely miss the most.

"Kagome."

'_Can you hear me, calling out your name. I know you can, I can taste it in your tears.'_

_**......................................................3333..............................................................................**_

'_That Inuyasha I swear he is gonna be the death of me,'_ Kagome thought while climbing out of the dusty well house, _'At least I got off easy this time.'_

Walking out of the well house and opening the door to her house, Kagome drops her backpack on the floor and gives an exasperated sigh. "Mom, Souta, Ji-chan! Tadaima!" After a few moments of silence, Kagome looks around the house only to find it empty.

"How strange," she said while walking into the kitchen. After opening the refrigerator and finding out there was nothing to eat, she closes it and finds a note taped to it.

_Dear Kagome dear,_

_If you find this note then don't worry. Your ji-chan and Souta and I have gone out to Okinawa to visit your aunt Li. Will be back soon._

_-Mom_

_P.S. I bought some ramen for your friend with the dog ears._

"Thanks mom," Kagome said, "Buy Inuyasha food but leave the fridge empty for me." Sighing once again she leaves the kitchen and decides to at least get some work done. _'That's why I came here in the beginning anyway.'_

Sprinting up the stairs to her room, Kagome quickly changes into something more comfortable. Coming out of the bathroom in denim capris and a Shikon High T-shirt, the teen plops down on her chair and turns on her laptop that was on her desk.

"_Welcome, name please."_

"Kagome Higurashi," she spoke to the automatic voice.

"_Name verification granted." _

Rolling her eyes she immediately logged onto her screen name to see if anyone was on, "What a weird computer this is." As soon as she logged on an instant message popped up:

_KawaiiShoujoGrl : Kagome your finally on. Where have you been??_

_ExhaustedMiko : Hey Yuka what up?_

_KawaiiShoujoGrl : I'll tell you what up, not you. _

_ExhaustedMiko : What are you talkin about?_

_KawaiiShoujoGrl: Look gurlie you have to come to school pronto. Ppl have been talkin bout you going behind Houjo's back. They think the reason why your not here is cause your always with your other 2-timing boyfriend!!!_

_ExhaustedMiko : o.0 That was a mouthful.(blink blink) Chotto! Did you say I was going out with Houjo? Cause no I am not! And what do you mean my other 2-timing boyfriend?_

_KawaiiShoujoGrl :_ _You know the one, that guy who can't forget his other girlfriend and always leaves you the second she shows up._

Kagome looked away from her computer screen "Is she talking about Inuyasha?" she asked to noone in particular. Leaning back in her chair she decides to cut her discussion short.

_ExhaustedMiko : Look I gotta go Yuka. Ja._

_KawaiiShoujoGrl : Chotto! Don't go I gotta tell ya sumthin important about-----_

Kagome didn't read the rest of what her friend wrote. "That was such a waste of time." Stretching back, she glances at her clock and it says 8:45 p.m.

"Oh well might as well sleep since there nothing else to do," quietly Kagome got into bed and tuck the blanket under chin as she fell into the world of the unconscious.

_Dream Sequence####################_

'_Where am I ?' Kagome thinks as she is walking down a dark corridor. Turning a corner she spots a bright light. Becoming intrigued with what it was she decides to run towards it. But to only find it becoming more distant._

'_Wait come back,' She thought pitifully, 'What are you?'_

_Just then the bright ball of light exploded, flooding her vision with light. "Ah," she whimpered. But not before fainting does she hear a voice._

'_Young girl of the future, visiting the past, be forewarned. Things are not what they seem. The difference between reality and dream, is it really this hard to tell apart?'_

"_What?" Kagome yells, "What are you saying?"_

'_All is not well, the world as you have known is not what it has been. For now as you begin to awake, everything will change.'_

"_What will change?" she hopelessly spoke, "Who are you?"_

'_The Shikon no Tama, it has been shattered correct?'_

"_Yes," Kagome nervously answered, "But what has it have to do with anything?"_

'_It has to do with everything. Everything that has happened in the past will repeat itself in the future.'_

"_I don't understand." she whispered._

'_Everything will reveal itself in due time. But for now, be prepared for when you awake, everything will change.'_

"_What will change?"_

"_What will happen?"_

"_The Shikon no Tama?"_

"_Where is it?"_

'_Dream and reality, two different worlds warped together as one can cause utter chaos.'_

_End of Dream Sequence###############################_

"Ah," Kagome bolted out of her bed in fright. After calming down a bit, she puts a hand to her temples which was completely drenched in sweat. Gasping for air, she steals a glance at her clock to find it say 7:05 a.m.

"Oh no I'm late!" she shrieked as she tried to climb out of her sheets, only to successfully fall flat on her face onto the cool floor.

"Gosh sis, could you be anymore louder?" a sleepy Souta answered groggily as he walked into his sisters room. "What?" Kagome said in disbelief, "I thought you guys went to Aunt Li's house yesterday?"

But Souta just gave her a weird stare that read as you-must-be-really-insane and just walked back into his room, "Why would we go all the way to Okinawa when today is the first day of school," he yelled. "Huh," Kagome just couldn't believe what she was hearing. First day of school? But wasn't it in the middle of spring yesterday? How could it be fall time already? Time doesn't work like that, does it?

Walking down the stairs, she finds her mother merrily humming a tune and cooking breakfast. "Oh there you are Kagome, come and pull up a chair. Don't want you to go hungry on your first day of ninth grade."

"Uh mom, I'm not in the ninth grade. I'm 17, not 15." she spoke wearily while sitting down. Her mother on the other hand just gave her a pat on the head, "Oh it just must be stress. Kagome you are just 15 and today is the first day of ninth grade. I swear you kids are just in so much of a hurry to grow up."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. This can't be true. Its not even physically possible. How could a person go from being 17 to 15 over night? "Mom, what about Inuyasha? Did he come by or something?"

Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrow to this, "Who is Inuyasha dear? Is he someone I should know about?" There was a hint of suspicion in her voice. _'Why is Kagome asking about a boy that I haven't even heard of?'_

Kagome just stared dumbfoundedly, "You don't remember Inuyasha?" "Dear I have never heard of the boy. Who is he?" her mother responded. "But what about the note that you left on the fridge yesterday?" Kagome questioned. "What note? Are you feeling ok honey?"

"Never mind," Kagome mumbled and ran up to her room.. Frantically searching her room for her laptop, she finds out that its gone. "Mom! Wheres my laptop?" she yelled from her room. "You don't have one yet dear! I know you have been begging for one but not until your older. We agreed on your 17th birthday you would get one, remember?!" her mom shouted back from the kitchen.

Kagome just slapped her forehead, "What in the world is going on?" Checking her calendar on her wall she nearly faints. _September 7, 2002._

"What!!!!" she screeched. How could that be right. Just yesterday it read April 14, 2004. How could time do that? Finding her legs not supporting her weight, she drops to the ground and looks around with understanding eyes. "Times reset itself. To the same day that I had fallen into the well," she whispered. _'But then, was everything that happened, was it real or did I just imagine it.'_

Looking around her room, she finds it as it was 2 years ago. Nothing was out of place, but it felt as if something was missing. She then gasped in realization, "Where's the Shikon no Tama?" She instinctively grabbed for the chain around her neck, only to find it gone._ 'Do you think its still inside of me?'_

'_Young girl of the future, visiting the past, be forewarned. Things are not what they seem. The difference between reality and dream, is it really this hard to tell apart?'_

"The dream, last night," she whispered, "it was a warning. Something happened on the other side of the well." She then quickly got up and sprinted towards it. _'But whatever has happened, it must have been bad. It changed time itself. Inuyasha........'_ Trying to keep all negative thoughts away, she reaches the well house and slides open the door with a bang.

It was as dusty as ever, as if noone was in it for years. Not wasting anytime, Kagome jumps in without a second thought, only to land on the dirt floor. _'What happened. I can't get through, why can't I?'_ There were tears now welling up in Kagomes eyes, just begging to be let loose. Falling to the floor, she curls up in a ball and releases her tears. All the while wondering, what had caused all of this to happen? Did Naraku do this? Inuyasha was right, she shouldn't have left.

"Inuyasha," she whispered in the darkness before fainting.

'_Can you hear me, calling out your name. I know you can, I can taste it in your tears.'_

_...............................................3333.................................................................................._

Yay!!! One chapter done.-sigh- I am so pitiful. I can't write crap. OMG, what did I do. I'm so sorry for doing all of that. O.0 Don't worry, all will unfold soon. I actually was gonna make this a one shot and let you all figure out what happens. If anyone would like to help then say cause I write this as I go meaning I make this up from the top of my head so there really isn't a solid plot, which is cool cause then I can twist it as much as I want. Stay tuned for the next chapter of '**Never Heard, Never Known, Never Forgotten.**'


End file.
